A user interface is a device where interaction between users and machines occurs. The interaction may provide uni- or bi-directional communication between the user and the machine, for example, by allowing the user to control operation of the machine on the user's end, and by allowing the machine to provide feedback or information to the user. Increasingly, appliances provide a touch screen interface for user input and control. Touch screen displays can have a plurality of icons representing information.